This invention relates to an engine control system and more particularly to an improved fuel injection control system.
A wide variety of engine operations are controlled by a control logic that receives signals from one or more sensors that sense engine running or ambient conditions so as to provide more accurate control for the operation of the engine. Many of these controls require throttle position sensors which sense the position of the operator throttle control to determine the load or operator demand on the engine. Conventionally such types of sensors are potentiometer type of devices that are connected in some way to the throttle valve, throttle valve shaft or throttle actuator and which output a voltage signal indicative of the throttle control position.
These sensors can be quite accurate, but it is necessary to ensure that the initial setting of the sensor corresponds to the initial Setting of the throttle control member with which it is associated. Thus, when the sensor is assembled to the throttle control member it has been the practice to ensure accuracy in the relative positions of the wiper of the potentiometer and the member with which it is associated. This can be time consuming. Furthermore, even though the initial setting may be correct, the alignment may become disturbed when assembling it on the engine or during later servicing.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved control system and method for an engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved throttle position sensing mechanism and method for sensing the throttle condition for improving engine control.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for sensing throttle valve position wherein initial alignment of the throttle position sensor and the throttle actuating member need not be accurately done.